


Of Butterflies and Incisors

by boats_birds



Series: KagaKuro Month 2014 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, and kuroko doesn't mind one bit, in which kagami has a biting problem, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that did change drastically though was Kagami’s sudden inability to keep his tongue and teeth to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Butterflies and Incisors

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a prompt I saw somewhere about Kagami having an oral fixation (my weAKNESS), combined with a pet store AU I had going for a friend. Basically, Kuroko runs a small pet shop and Kagami is a part-timer who helps take care of the animals. But not the dogs. Don't even ask. This is unnecessary to know for this, but necessary for later as it's prequel~ For the free day!

When they first started dating, Kuroko expected some change in their relationship, in their interactions, or even in the way they looked at each other. But it had happened so naturally, so effortlessly that Kuroko barely even noticed that Kagami’s smoothly stuttered, “S-so do you wanna get dinner together? Or m-maybe watch a movie?” was a date invitation. So, it came to be an enormous surprise to him when he discovered that not much had changed at all. Kagami still called him stupid when he was flustered, still ruffled his hair in that same annoying manner, and still glanced at him sometimes when he thought Kuroko wasn’t looking (he was always looking though, stupid Kagami-kun).

The one thing that did change drastically though was Kagami’s sudden inability to keep his tongue and teeth to himself.

He figured he should have seen it coming (his name was “tiger”, after all), but he still jumped the first time Kagami lightly bit the inside of his wrist in retaliation to something he didn’t even remember saying. Some days, Kuroko could swear he could still feel the warm trace of tongue over his pulse point before not-so-innocent lips pulled away. It somehow became normal for them: Kagami would say something Kuroko deemed idiotic, Kuroko would say something to rile Kagami up, and Kagami would leave an imprint of his teeth on Kuroko’s skin.

It wasn’t until much later that, although he complained and often remarked on how his skin was almost as blue as his hair, Kuroko realized he couldn’t stop pushing Kagami until that stupid, beautiful mouth pushed back. Even when his thighs were covered in little bruises and his neck still had canine indentations, he pushed every button he could find on that tanned skin.

It was a habit, a compulsion that Kagami carried with him even to the bedroom. _Especially_ to the bedroom. Kuroko couldn’t even begin to count the amount of times his lips were held captive between incisors before his back even hit the sheets. From which they were tugged and traced and mapped out until Kuroko didn’t even know where he ended and where Kagami began. Or where their shirts had even gone to.

Which is much where Kuroko currently found himself, his spine arching as Kagami’s mouth drew trails of flames down his neck, before his teeth found their home in his shoulder.

Teeth gnawing a light purple bruise, one’s mouth sucking on skin while the other’s sucked in air, Kuroko tangled his fingers in red strands and _pulled_. He was normally a patient person, but Kagami always had a way of sparking a fire right under his skin. It left his bones melted but his muscles taut, and he couldn’t stop the roll of his hips just to gain friction against the body above him.

Kagami pulled away, his pupils blown so wide his eyes were almost black, only to release a low snarl, “If you don’t hold still, I’m not gonna be able to hold back, _Tetsuya_.”

Kuroko blinked, seemingly blank, but he felt his lungs hitch and his limbs move to wrap around the tense line of his neck. His breath ghosted over Kagami’s face as his nails dug small trenches across his nape. Tracing his tongue lightly over those lips, “Then don’t, _Taiga_.”

“ _Attacked_ ” is the only word that could possibly describe how Kagami moved, his mouth smashing against Kuroko’s recklessly as his large hands fumbled to unbuckle both their belts. There was no rhythm, just raw movement, teeth and tongues and lips moving endlessly. Kuroko hurried to shove Kagami’s hands out of the way, quickly sliding Kagami’s belt through its loops before doing the same to his own.

It was still surprising how shameless Kagami could be in bed, but Kuroko was just as guilty, perhaps even more so with how restless his hips were curving into Kagami. He could feel already how heavy he was in his pants, how he was already dripping, and it didn’t help that he could feel how hard Kagami was above him every time he arched. His fingertips were trembling in excitement, in the utter rush that Kagami had set, as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. His voice was huskier than usual, low in his throat, and he almost didn’t recognize himself as he dragged Kagami closer by his belt loops, “ _Hurry_.”

Kagami pulled back, his tongue tracing his own lower lip, just long enough to growl out, “You asked for it then.”

Kuroko barely noticed calloused palms sliding down his ribs and across his hips, taking his pants and boxers with them, due to the slick path Kagami was now making down his jawline, canines lightly setting in the skin. Butterflies raged between his ribs, and as Kagami dragged the trail over his collarbones to lap at the small indent between them, he had the vaguest thought that there was no way their wings couldn’t be heard in his chest.

It never ceased to amaze Kuroko how much Kagami had changed since he first met him, since he walked into his pet store to shove his job advertisement in his face with an “I heard you’re hiring.” He never knew that seemingly callous teenager would actually be one of the most gentle and caring people he had met in his life. He could still hardly believe that this animalistic man was the same boy who blushed so hard when he first saw Kuroko naked that his face didn’t return to its normal color until almost half an hour later.

But more than anything, he never knew he would be the most important person in Kuroko’s life.

Large hands wrapped around his hips, rough fingers pressing deep into the bones, as Kagami progressed downward, pace never slowing. Lips wrapping roughly around a pink nub, teeth tugging, and Kuroko’s body _bowed_ off the bed as his fingers nearly tore holes in the sheets. It was too much, but not enough, and as Kagami’s tongue dragged upwards across the peak, a whine crawled up his throat with the movement.

Dark red eyes glanced to stare at blue, mouth peppering bruises across his chest, and the corners of Kuroko’s mouth turned up at the slight blush that was dusted across those cheeks. Some things never change.

The voice rumbled against his rib cage, “Your heart’s beating really fast, you know?”

Kuroko’s fist released the poor linen he had held captive, only to tangle back into Kagami’s hair. He pulled. “I know.”

Ducking his head with a mutter of “shameless bastard” (“I heard that, _Taiga_ ,” he slid the name out like silk just to receive the answering _suck_ on his skin), the purple-blue marks spread down across his ribs, the familiar sting of bites setting Kuroko’s hair pleasantly on end. Kagami’s teeth matched to the familiar curve of his small hip, lapping at the marks as his mouth continued its exploration across Kuroko’s body.

A jolt shot down Kuroko’s vertebrae and settled deep in his pelvis as he felt Kagami take hold of the base of his shaft, his entire frame arching to meet that touch as his free hand joined the other to fist in red hair. A slight tremble raked across his nerve endings, raw and electric, as Kagami dragged his hand towards the tip and down again, suddenly leisurely instead of the fast pace Kuroko wanted.

His jaw clenched against the low moan that rattled in his chest, and one hand reached to twine with Kagami’s on his own length, trying to get him to squeeze more or move faster or _something_. “ _Taiga_ , I thought you weren’t going to hold back.”

His eyes shot wide as a warm breath spread across the head, and his brain could barely fire its neurons, and _when did he even move_? His fingers were still wrapped around tanned appendages, the contrast of skin causing his mouth to run dry, but Kagami pulled it away with his free hand to pin his wrist to the bed.

Kuroko was fairly indifferent to rollercoasters, he neither minded them nor particularly liked them. But there was no denying that the look Kagami was giving him sent the same familiar drop in his stomach as the first hill on the track. And there was no denying that Kuroko _loved_ the feeling of weightlessness in his chest.

“Trust me, I’m not,” was the only warning he received before that sinful tongue was tracing down his flesh, and those lips were wrapped around him.

His hips _bucked_ as his lungs lost all air, and he couldn’t stop the whimper that fell from his tongue. _Heat_. It was such _heat_. He wanted to _move_ , but the cruel, lovely hand that wasn’t still holding his to the mattress, held his stomach in place. His pinned hand clawed at whatever it could reach, tearing at sheets and raking across a sunkissed wrist.

“ _Oh god…_ ” His pants were quickly followed by a hiss through clenched teeth, as Kagami’s tongue dragged wet heat across his tip, tasting all the fluid that had gathered. Every moan Kuroko slipped would cause a shift in Kagami, a quickening of pace, or a tongue trailed up his shaft, or even a soft scrape of teeth along the base. He couldn’t stop pulling roughly on dark red hair with his one free hand, his body writhing.

It was messy, and there was no rhythm, but it was so _Kagami_ that it left Kuroko breathless, leaving his lungs to struggle for oxygen. He trailed pale fingers to rest on his cheek, feeling the movement of himself in Kagami’s mouth, and nearly wrenched at the sensation. He pressed his fingertips harder as his hips buckled, barely able to pant a warning, “ _Taiga_ , I’m going _to_ —”

Dark red eyes glanced up to stare back at him and Kuroko lost all words. The sight of that mouth still working on his length while those wildfire eyes stared into parts of himself that Kuroko didn't even know were there had him reeling. He gripped the back of his neck, fingers twisting in the hair, while his body curved around Kagami’s head.

Kagami pulled back just enough to open his mouth, where Kuroko saw his release spill over his tongue, before lurching back down the length. Even as some dribbled from his mouth, Kuroko watched his throat bob as he swallowed, and that knowledge along with the tongue that lapped what he missed ignited another flame in his chest.

He gave one last weak tug to the smooth strands before collapsing weakly on the bed. He felt as if every bone had been twisted free from his body, as if his muscles had simply melted and he was just left to stare at the ceiling blankly. His head was still slightly spinning, his ears still slightly ringing, when Kagami returned to his view, his tongue once again tracing over his own lips.

Kuroko smiled faintly, voice airy, “That was good, Kagami-kun.”

Rough palms spread across pale ribs, moving to press one against his chest (his heart, he vaguely realized) while the other curled around soft, blue hair. His breath fanned over Kuroko’s face, and he felt the butterflies in his chest take flight with the rush of air.

“No one said I was done with you, _Tetsuya_.”


End file.
